Emociones de un típico Mago
by Hinatadragneel
Summary: *Serie de drabbles* ¿Acaso los chicos tienen sentimientos? Pues si y Jellal era uno de tantos que apenas los mostraban, y sé que muchos creen que él es el chico maduro pero, nadie lo sabe hasta que le quitan la máscara ¿no es cierto? / Este fics esta concursando para el reto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos, Fairy tail"
1. Angustia

PD: Fairy tail no es de mi propiedad.

_Este Fics participa en el reto "Drabbles de Emociones" para el foro de __El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail__, yo como tal eh elegido a un personaje el cual es: Jellal fernandes._

_Las emociones que me tocaran desarrollar en mi personaje son:_

—**Angustia**

—_Ira_

—_Redención_

—_Felicidad_

—_Optimismo_

_Espero que les guste y sin más que decir: ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Angustia**

Era un día como todos para nuestro Jellal Fernández, quien se encontraba tirado en aquella celda del calabozo después de ser encontrado por el ejército junto a oración seis, solo había algo en que pensar y era en su querida Erza, Acaso… ¿Lo extrañaría? Pues el simplemente creía que no, ella tenía muchos amigos, una familia ¿y así se preocuparía por él, el hombre que le quito todo? Pues no, el sabia que ella tenía otras cosas que hacer además de preocuparse por él. Pero en cambio el siempre se preocupaba por ella, no podía dormir en las noches, esas pesadillas donde él era el malo lo atormentaba, el solo quería volver a verla pero, al final terminaría alejándose de nuevo. Eso le dolía.

Pasaron los meses y su rescate llego, Ultear había venido por él, pero con una mala noticia….Una noticia que lo dejo completamente destrozado**—"Erza había muerto"—** ¿acaso lo creería así fácilmente? Pues no, el confiaba en Erza, sabía que Erza no dejaría que la despedazaran, ¡Ella era una chica fuerte! Y simplemente no creería cuentos como esos.

Luego pasaron los años y Erza…seguía sin aparecer, ¿Dónde estaría? Pasaron 4 años y ella aun no regresaba. Ya había explorado el lugar donde se encontraba la isla tenrou millones de veces, pero no encontraba nada, ni sus propios cadáveres, esto le daba a Jellal una señal de que seguían vivos, pero por otra parte había una posibilidad de que sus cuerpos se hubieran hecho polvo, ¡Pero el simplemente no se rendiría! No haría caso de Ultear y Meredy, el seguiría buscando….hasta que ya no quedara nada de él.

—**Ríndete ya, Jellal—**le propuso Ultear a su lado mientras se encontraba sentado en aquella roca cerca del mar, aquel mar donde una vez Fairy Tail se dirigió, donde se encontraba Erza….su amada Erza.

...

—**No—**era mi respuesta para todo.

Pero, al final me rendí, aquella angustia de volverla a ver seguía, pero simplemente ella ya no estaba, algún día me tenía que dar por vencido y aceptar la realidad… ¿Por qué será que vivimos en un mundo tan injusto?

Pero mi vida seguía, tenía algo que hacer con ella y pagar aquel error que cometí en mi pasado. Y así Ultear, Meredy y yo creamos Crime sociere, un Gremio para derrotar a los malos y así junto a ellas vengar a Erza, asesinar hasta más no poder a Acnologia y a su creador Zeref. Eso….nunca se lo perdonaría.

Aquel cabello escarlata de verdad que lo extrañaba, cada día de mi vida pensaba en ella hasta en mis batallas, porque pensar en ella era lo que me daba fuerza día a día, pero, en esos momentos yo comprendía que tenia a alguien a mi lado y esa siempre era ella, quien me animaba a seguir adelante porque si yo me fuera quedado solo en aquel mundo, ya me hubiera suicidado.

Siete años transcurrieron y Ultear llego dando saltitos alegres hacia mí, definitivamente algo debió suceder, por otro lado Meredy cantaba una canción muy romántica mientras lloraba ¿acaso ya se había enamorado? Pues esto parecía un manicomio desde mi punto de vista ¿Qué le habrá pasado a estas dos?

— **¿Acaso están borrachas?—**pregunte. Si, seguramente esa era la razón.

—**Estábamos en el bar y un hombre menciono que Fairy Tail habían regresado—**informo Ultear.

—**No caeré de nuevo en tu broma para hacerme sentir mejor—**Si, Ultear ya lo había intentado otras veces solo para verme sonreír y luego desilusionarme.

—**Es enserio—**dijo Meredy por otro lado.

— **¿Por qué mejor no se van a dar una siesta?—**les propuse, ellas solo asintieron.

Después de que esas dos se marcharan salí rápidamente hacia Fairy Tail, sí, yo era esa clase de estúpido que siempre caía en las bromas de Ultear, quizás por dentro todavía tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver, en verdad lo aceptaba, pero un lado de mi me decía: "¿Para qué te preocupas por ella? Tu le hiciste la vida cuadritos y además ella está muerta" pero, ¡esa angustia de saber si lo que me informo Ultear era real me presionaba!

Al llegar a Fairy Tail entre corriendo como un niño buscando su paleta pero, por mi mala suerte…..el lugar seguía siendo el mismo desde que vine aquella vez para comprobar si Erza vivía, mire a mi alrededor…..las mismas personas, este lugar realmente era un asco sin los demás. Desilusionado me di la media vuelta para marcharme de nuevo, Ultear definitivamente pagaría por esto ¿Acaso era divertido jugar conmigo de esta manera?

—**Jellal…—**una voz me detuvo**— ¿A qué se debe tu visita?—¡**era "Makarov" definitivamente era él!. Yo no sabía que decir sobre aquello, me había quedado sin palabras…quizás Fairy Tail había regresado, eso quería decir que… ¡Erza estaba viva!

— **¿Dónde está Erza?—**fue lo único que pude preguntar**— ¿Esta viva?**

—**Erza no está aquí—**dijo. Por un momento me sentí desilusionado, ¿acaso Erza no había sobrevivido?

—**Bueno, entonces gracias—**estaba listo, si Erza no estaba aquí no había el porqué seguir allí.

—**Ella ahora está entrenando—**dijo antes de que yo me marchara.

¿Por qué mi corazón empezaba a latir tan rápido? ¿Acaso esto era un sueño o quizás una ilusión? Aquel anciano me estaba dando ahora su dirección, justo lo que necesitaba, solo quería verla y con eso era suficiente para quitar esta angustia. Luego solo agradecí y me dirigí al lugar, donde extrañamente ya se encontraban Meredy y Ultear.

—**Ya los hemos llamado, ponte la capucha—**ordeno Ultear. Yo solo actué como si nada pasara**—Les haremos una petición—** ¿de qué hablaba?

—**Solo sígueme el ritmo—**dijo.

—**hay vienen—**dijo Meredy al ver que cruzaban aquel puente de madera.

Al llegar al lugar, los tres hicimos nuestra entrada, en verdad no podía creer que en verdad estaban vivos, quizás fueran monogramas para engañarnos, pero ahora nada era imposible. Ella estaba en frente de mi, si yo fuera otro me abalanzaría para abrazarla, pero ¡yo no podía hacer aquello! Mi orgullo no me dejaba, además, yo era Jellal fernandes tendría que actuar sin mostrar que esa persona era una debilidad para mí.

Lentamente me fui quitando la capucha, cada vez veía más su rostro, su boca, sus ojos y su ardiente cabello escarlata que eran los mismos de siempre, ¡Erza estaba viva! Ya no tendría que seguir buscando, simplemente estaba en frente de mi. La había encontrado.

Mire alrededor de ella y me pregunte: ¿Por qué me preocupe tanto? Ella tenía a sus amigos, ¡tenía a Fairy tail que siempre creyó en que estarían vivos¡ Ahora de que serviría mi preocupación? Ella era "Erza Scarlet" ¡claro que se sabía cuidar sola! Y ellos eran Fairy tail y sé que ellos simplemente no se rendirían, sabía que entre todos se protegerían y no darían su vida así de fácil. Quizás habían posibilidades de que se salvaran y yo las deje a atrás, me angustie como si Erza fuera una pobre niñita, aunque de verdad ella podía con todo…Creo que solo soy un obstáculo para ella, Erza no me necesita, por eso ya no me angustiare mas por ella porque de verdad…

_Yo creo en ella._

* * *

¿Y bien? *-* bueno, de repente se me ocurrio esta idea xD No se, yo tambien me pregunte ¿Que hizo jellal cuando Erza no se encontraba? (Ademas de eliminar a los gremios oscuros y buscar a Zeref) ¿Acaso se angustio? ¿se empezo a comer las uñas? ¿Lloro? O.o Okno xD Bueno, Jellal es Jellal xD Nadie sabe ese secretito...T.T


	2. Ira

**Ira**

_¿Sabes lo que es amar a una persona y aun así dar tu vida por ella?_

Él, el era un chico problemático, todos a su alrededor le temían y a veces podía tener ataque repentinos de ira, nadie sabía la razón. Él era el tema de conversación en cada rincón de aquel instituto, pero no quedaba nada más que hacer que solo ignorarlos, ¡ellos eran unos idiotas! o al menos eso era lo que creía él. Él era un chico solitario y sin amigos, una vez tuvo una mascota y todos dicen que huyo por la razón de lo temible que era. Aquel chico, no practicaba la violencia por solo hacerlo un placer, no, el lo hacía solo porque quería proteger algo muy importante para él, algo prohibido e imposible.

—Hay viene—menciono una chica.

Como siempre los murmullos al entrar al instituto no podían faltar, el se sentía acosado, todos los profesores lo vigilaban perfectamente por si provocaba alguna pelea, siempre estaba malhumorado y eso era inevitable para él, pero en su interior sentía una tristeza muy grande, todas las mañanas al despertar su corazón dolía, dolía ser un chico solitario, ser aquel que todos temen, ¡No ser querido por nadie! Esa era su verdadera razón, el se preguntaba cada día de su vida….el porqué esta ahora de pie.

Paseando por el pasillo del instituto, esperando llegar tarde a la clase, empezó a llover. Rápidamente los pocos alumnos que seguían afuera fueron corriendo a sus aulas al notar su presencia. Muy solitario fue al patio para sentir la lluvia y se empapo completamente, y así noto que, el no era el único que se encontraba en ese lugar, alguien más lo hacía….y se encontraba llorando.

— ¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a clases—decía una rubia jalando la mano de alguien que se encontraba sentado en aquel árbol— ¡Ya, basta de llorar!

Aquel chico de cabello azul se dirigió hacia aquel árbol, tenia curiosidad por saber quién era aquella persona, en pocas palabras él quería ayudar, ¡Tenia una reputación por arreglar! pero el mismo sabía perfectamente que al final no lo haría, su ira no se controlaría así como así y así era la verdad.

— ¡Erza, Jellal viene! Levántate y vámonos—advirtió la chica rubia y de ojos cafés muy nerviosa al ver al chico problemático venir hacia ellas— ¡Lo siento Erza!— y así huyo y dejo a su amiga en aquel árbol.

Aquella chica de cabello escarlata se encontraba acurrucada llorando, eso le partía el corazón ¡¿Ahora, quien la había hecho llorar?! Quien quiera que sea le rompería la cara hasta más no poder y le haría entender que con ella nadie jugaba. Solo ella...Solo ella podía encender esa ira en él y verla en aquel estado…. ¡Quería golpear a alguien!

Lentamente se puso a su altura y con su mano derecha quito su flequillo y toco su frente, ¡estaba ardiendo! Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, sabia sobre su presencia pero no reacciono como los demás lo hacían al verlo, eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, siempre tan valiente.

—Estas ardiendo—le dijo. El no expresaba ninguna expresión, pero por dentro, estaba muy preocupado.

—…...—pero por ningún motivo ella respondió.

—Dime ¿Qué paso?—pregunto el esperando una respuesta.

—Aléjate de mí—Le respondió con la cabeza en bajo.

—Bien—si, le dolía alejarse, pero esto simplemente no se quedaría así—Adiós.

Al salir de ahí, se dirigió a los sanitarios. Miro su rostro en el espejo, como siempre aterrorizante, busco una toalla para ella y salió de nuevo.

— ¿Supiste lo de Erza?—escucho decir a alguien mientras caminaba en los pasillos.

—No, dime—otra voz respondió.

Justamente aquellos dos chicos estaban un poco delante de él, ¿Por qué hablaban de ella? Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para Jellal, así que corrió hacia ellos y en pocos segundos, tenía amenazado a los dos chicos contra la pared, a cada uno los agarro por sus camisas, ellos solo suplicaban que los dejaran ir.

— ¿Saber que de Erza?—pregunto a los dos chicos.

— ¿Nos golpearas?—pregunto uno de ellos algo asustado.

—No si respondes—

—Su novio la engaño—respondió asustado.

Rápidamente Jellal soltó a los dos chicos y salió corriendo, ¡Era ese maldito! simplemente él no lo perdonaría, ¿Hacerle daño a Erza? Eso era imperdonable. Ganas de matar se aprovechaban de él, ¡nadie le haría daño a Erza! Ella era una buena chica, era inteligente, valiente, hermosa, había muchas palabras para describirla, pero ella no se merecía a un tipo así.

* * *

~JellalPov~

Entre rápidamente a la aula 5A y abrí la puerta con un golpe, el maestro se encontraba dando clases, todos miraron mi repentina llegada.

—Jellal ¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto el maestro al verme llegar.

No respondí. Mire a todos los lados, último asiento a la izquierda, al lado de la ventana, ¡ahí estaba ese Maldito! Me dirigí hacia él, algunos empezaron a temblar…

— ¡Tu, maldito!—lo agarre por la camisa.

— ¿Q-qué qui-quieres?—empezó a tartamudear.

— ¡Jellal para!—grito el maestro, todos los presentes empezaron a abandonar el aula.

—No te hagas el estúpido—lo empecé a golpear en la cara con todas mis fuerzas, definitivamente se la partiría ¿Cómo le pudo hacer eso a Erza? Ella lo amaba y el, solo la utilizaba, ¡El fue un estúpido al no saber lo que tenía!

* * *

Sentado en el frio piso de la dirección ya que no quería utilizar las sillas, yo esperaba al director, esta era la séptima vez en el mes que venía aquí, sabía lo que vendría, Llamarían a mis padres y luego me darían un supuesto castigo, pero eso no me importaba para nada, solo quería pensar en Erza y hundirme en su mundo.

— Jellal—escuche a alguien susurrar mientras abrían la puerta.

— ¿Erza?—pregunte al notar aquel hermoso cabello escarlata—

— ¿Eres un estúpido o qué?—se sentó a mi lado— ¡Siempre eras tú el que espantabas a todos mis novios!

—Lo hice porque te rompieron el corazón, me dolía verte así—respondí—

— ¿Tú lo harías?—

— ¿Hacer qué?—

—Lastimarme…—

—Ni en un millón de años…. —

—Entonces… ¿me amas?—agarro mi mano.

—_Yo…..te protegería hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir, Erza._

—Entonces cúmplelo—Sonrió

— ¿Entonces puedo besarte?—

—Si—

Y en menos de segundos, nuestros labios se encontraron el uno al otro en una inmensa pasión, aquella chica que era algo imposible para mí, ahora me pertenecía, ella era solo mía y la protegería como cualquier cristal frágil, porque ella era mi tesoro.

—_Te amo Erza..._


End file.
